fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves (2099: Rebooted)
48AAD33B-A1D6-4C14-8342-D0D92F8E925A.jpeg|Werewolves Summary The Werewolf Race is physically the strongest race on the planet and the most dangerous military force on the planet as well, despite being the least developed. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to 7-B, Low 7-C to High 7-A in Primal Mode, 6-B in Lycan Form | 7-A to 5-C '''| '''5-B, 5-A in Primal Mode, High 4-C in Lycan Form | High 1-B Civilization Type: Interstellar Civilization Name: The Werewolf Race Origin: 2099:Rebooted Classification: Wolf Pack Hierarchy ' 'Kardashev Level: Type I Age: Millions of years Population: 25 quadrillion Territory: They rule over Lukan, which is a continent. They also took control over dozens of Planets. Technology/Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Foreign Energy Manipulation (Genshi), Ki Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can Sense Ki and Genshi; Werewolves have an ability known as Combat Sense, where they have knowledge of how an opponent fights.), Enhanced Senses, Nigh-Invulnerability, Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation and limited Death Manipulation with Killing Intent, Reactive Power Level, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can Control canines.), Power Bestowal via Wolf’s Blood, Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those with weaker will than theirs.), Corruption and Transmutation via bite, Statistics Amplification with Primal Mode, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation with Ki, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Stealth Mastery |-|Lycan Form= All powers multiplied exponentially, plus Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (Type 3; By merely existing, his presence began to distort and warp reality around the planet.), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Can cause instant madness to those around him just by existing.), Sound Manipulation via Roar |-|Werewolf God= All Powers, plus Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 8 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Resurrection |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Body Control, Corruption, Petrification, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Elemental Manipulation (with the exception of Electricity), Pain Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Biological Power Absorption Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Even the weakest Werewolf can cause devastating damage to a City, and cause Earthquakes on this level.) to City Level (One Werewolf can threaten multiple human armies.), Small Town Level (They can fight out bloodlusted vampires, who are capable of creating storms.) to Large Mountain Level (Can vaporize cities and mountains. One werewolf was said to to be equal to 2 Tzar bombs in power) in Primal Mode, Country Level in Lycan Form (The strongest werewolves in this form could destroy multiple Countries and Kingdoms.) | Mountain Level (Mechs are easily the size of Mountains.) to Moon Level (Werewolf warships can easily destroy moons.) with heavy weaponry | Planet Level (Each of the Werewolf Kings were described to be possessing Earth-Shattering Strength. Richard has shown to match EOS Damus Adapin in a fight. Damus’ grandfather, Xavier Adapin, was shown to be destroying multiple planets.), Large Planet Level in Primal Mode, Large Star Level in Lycan Form (The Werewolf Kings in this form can cause Supernovas by Roaring.) | High Hyperversal (The Werewolf God, along with the gods of each species, Created an infinite amount of Infinite Dimensional Hyperverses.) Power Source: Geothermal Energy, Ki and Genshi Industrial Capacity: They can produce mechs, Boom Staffs, Genshi Swords, Spacecraft, and many other weapons in a few hours. Some of the Werewolf Kings can conquers entire planets on their own in a few days. Military Prowess: 15 quardrillion Soldiers, The Elite Hunter Corps, Hundreds of Mechs and Catapults Notable Individuals: Damus Adapin, Richard Adapin, Xavier Adapin, Marc Adapin, Taria Adapin Weaknesses: It’s the most primitive race on Earth despite their intellect, fighting prowess, technology, and power. Gallery Category:Races Category:Species Category:Werewolves Category:Gods Category:Combat Gods Category:Civilizations